¡Acabo de tener sexo!
by Nioda
Summary: <html><head></head>-¿Has tenido alguna vez sexo? Ya sabes, sexo. ¡SEXO! ¿No es maravilloso? Bella, la chica con la que sueño cada noche, se ha acostado conmigo. ¡Fue increíble! ¡QUIERO DECIRSELO AL MUNDO! – basada en la canción de Akon, I just had sex. No hay lemon!</html>


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER. La canción tampoco es mia. **

**SONGFIC- bellaxedward**

**Recomiendación: escuchar la canción mientras se lee el fic! I just had sex - Lonely island feat. Akon**

**SUMMARY:** **¿Has tenido alguna vez sexo? Ya sabes, sexo. ¡SEXO! ¿No es maravilloso? Una chica, Bella, la chica con la que sueño cada noche, se ha acostado conmigo. ¡Fue tan genial! ¡QUIERO DECIRSELO AL MUNDO! – basada en la canción de Akon, I just had sex. SONGFIC. **

**¡NO CONTIENE LEMMON! Rating T: por lenguaje, vocabulario. **

**DISFRUTAD :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I just had sex - Acabo de tener sexo<strong>

_**The lonely island feat. akon**_

**EdwardPov**

Sexo. Sexo. _Sexo_.

El sexo era algo desconocido para mí. Hasta ayer. ¡Dios! ¡Fue tan…!

**24 horas antes**

-Vete a la mierda, Edward.

-Vamos, Bella. Sabes que te gusto.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó, girándose hacia mí con los ojos entrecerrados- ah, que importa.

Me interpuse en su camino cuando comenzó a caminar de nuevo, con una amplia sonrisa, y le acaricié la mejilla después de guiñarle un ojo.

- Solo te pido una oportunidad. Solo una. Salir un viernes, hoy mismo. Incluso no tenemos por qué ir solos… puede venir Alice, y los demás. Solo si tu quieres.

Negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Tengo que… estudiar, sí.

-Tu siempre tienes que estudiar- dije, poniendo en práctica mi sonrisa torcida–venga, será divertido. No pasará nada que no quieras.

-¿Sabes? Eso suena a la típica pelicula en la que el violador le dice a la chica que no debe tener miedo. No, gracias.

-Bella. Por favor- dije mirándola fijamente, mientras ella fruncía el ceño- tú me gustas, yo te gusto. ¿Qué problema hay en eso?

-¡Tú-no-me-gustas!

-¿No?- dije, acercándome a ella un paso. Retrocedió. La cogí de la cintura y la acerqué a mí, chocando nuestras caderas- ¿seguro que no?

Ella cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro, así que aproveché para acercarme lo suficiente a ella para que nuestros labios casi se rozaran. _CASI. _

-¡Edward!

Rodé los ojos mientras ella apartaba mis brazos y se alejaba, lo más rápido que pudo sin que su habitual y encantadora torpeza se hiciera presente. Gruñí y solté un bajo "joder", mientras miraba su trasero al alejarse, y volví mi mirada.

-Jessica- dije, sonriendo.

-Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estás? No hemos hablado en todo el día. Te he echado de menos…

-Ya sí, bueno. Yo debo irme- dije haciendo señas señalando detrás de mí- mi madre, quiere que le ayude a preparar la comida. Ya te veré, por ahí- dije, intentando sonreír. Ella solamente siguió sonriéndome batiendo sus pestañas. ¿Por qué Bella no era así?

-¡Te veré el lunes!- gritó detrás de mí, mientras yo me alejaba lo más rápido posible.

Soy Edward Cullen. El chico más popular del instituto de Forks, y también, uno de los pocos que todavía son vírgenes. Sí, lo soy. Tengo diecisiete años. Soy el capitán del equipo de futbol, y por qué no decirlo, uno de los más atractivos de todo el pueblo. Y a pesar de eso, soy virgen.

Y la razón, tiene nombre y apellido. Desde luego que sí.

Isabella Swan. _Bella. _Ella es la chica más increíble del mundo. Es sencilla, inteligente, tímida, adorable y preciosa. Realmente preciosa. Llegó hace un año a Forks. Cuando yo estaba saliendo con Tanya. Teníamos planeado hacerlo en aquella época, pero entonces ella llegó y mi mundo se desmoronó. Era tan especial. Diferente.

Desde entonces, parezco una nenaza, esperando el día en que ella me dé una oportunidad, guardándome para ella. Por supuesto, ella estaría conmigo si no fuera por los rumores sobre que Edward Cullen, es un play-boy. Un maldito play-boy.

Pero demonios, Dios sabe que yo no me he acostado nunca con nadie. Bueno, Dios, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Pero en fin, Alice y Emmett son mis hermanos. Y Jazz y Rose son mis amigos. Ellos saben la verdad, es lo único que importa.

Al principio, cuando llegó, intenté evitarle, pensaba que era una obsesión. Pero mi "obsesión" continuó, así que dejé a Tanya. Y empecé a hacerme su amigo, a hablar con ella, ayudarla en la tarea… Pero me cansé, demonios, la deseo. Y entonces empecé a volverme impaciente, e intento seducirla de malas formas, aunque Esme me educó para ser un caballero. Pero ella es tan… deseable.

Así que cada minuto la busco, intento invitarla a salir por ahí… pero nada. Ella cree en los rumores, pero le gusto. Lo veo en sus ojos. Pero su testarudez se lo impide.

-Hola, cariño- dijo mi madre, sonriendo- creí que ibas a comer con los chicos.

-Cambié de opinión- dije, dándole un beso en la cabeza- eso huele bien- rió.

-Gracias. Por cierto, Alice acaba de llamar. Vendrá aquí a comer, también.

-¿Alice?- dije alzando las cejas- eso es extraño.

-Lo sé- volvió a reír- puedes subir arriba, aún falta un poco para que la comida esté lista.

-Está bien- dije, rápidamente, corriendo escaleras arriba.

Me tumbé en la cama, mientras ponía mis manos debajo de mi nuca y miraba al techo.

Bella parecía realmente cansada de que insistiera tanto. Quizá era verdad, no le gustaba. Y si no le gustaba, jamás podría estar… íntimamente, con ella. Demonios, eso era un problema para mi cuerpo. Un gran problema.

-¡EDWARD!- gritó Alice, irrumpiendo en mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se lanzó encima de mí- ¡lo conseguí!

-¿Qué conseguiste, Alice?- dije, despeinándola para que se apartara.

-¡Bella vendrá esta noche con nosotros! ¡Nos vamos de fiesta!- dijo, moviendo sus caderas- ¿Edward? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te parece bien?

-¿Cómo… como lo has hecho? Llevo meses intentándolo, y llegas tú y…

-No es la primera vez que se lo pido.

-Pero yo se lo he pedido un millón de veces más- repliqué-.

-Pero yo soy su mejor amiga, y tú, el play-boy que la busca todo el rato y que parece solo querer tener sexo con ella.

-¡QUÉ! ¡Eso te dijo!- asintió- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Nada- se encogió de hombros- solo la convencí. Tú, haces el resto, hermanito.

Bufé mientras volvía a tumbarme en la cama mirando el techo.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer? ¿Decirle que conservo mi virginidad por ella? ¿Qué quiero tener sexo con ella para toda la eternidad? Eso es estúpido.

-¡Exacto!- dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, y después me giñó el ojo- sabes Edward, lo único que tienes que hacer es ser tú mismo. Ella empieza a ceder.

-Si tú lo dices.

* * *

><p>Madre mía. Esto es una pesadilla. Los peores veinte minutos de mi vida. Cuando Alice me repitió mil veces que esto era una buena idea, la creí. Pero ahora, no estoy seguro.<p>

Hace veinte minutos, Bella bajó por las escaleras de mi casa con un corto vestido negro, sin tirantes y que se pegaba a su cintura de manera demasiado sensual. Parecía una Diosa. Sus suaves ondas castañas caían por su espalda de manera natural, y Alice, le había maquillado de la manera más sencilla y sexy posible. Y lo peor, son esos increíbles zapatos negros, con un impresionante tacón, que hacían ver sus piernas extremadamente largas.

Y por si fuera poco, Alice la obligó a sentarse de copiloto en mi coche, mientras que ella y Jasper iban detrás. Realmente fue horrible, apenas podía desviar la mirada de sus piernas, pálidas, largas…

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando llegamos. Creí no llegar nunca. Podía notar como el ligero problema de mi entrepierna iba bajando.

-Seis vodkas- dijo Alice, en cuanto el camarero llegó. Sonreí mientras me estiraba en el cómodo asiento y me acercaba a Bella sin ni siquiera intentar disimularlo. Por supuesto, ella lo sintió y rodó los ojos.

Rose y Emm se fueron directos a la pista de baile, que estaba a punto de rebosar de gente. Alice y Jasper se enzarzaron en una conversación nada importante, y me giré hacia Bella.

-¿Qué tal todo, Bella?

-Genial, gracias- dijo, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Pareces tensa.

-Que lo parezca no quiere decir que lo esté.

-Oh vamos- dije, mostrando una sonrisa enorme- sé que te pongo nerviosa.

-¿Sabes, Edward? Deberías bajar tu ego del cielo. No es bueno ser tan...

-¿Sexy? ¿Guapo?

-Molesto. Puedes llevarte…- se quedó callada, al ver que me acercaba- para.

-Bella. Por favor.

-Déjame, Edward- dijo, y esta vez su voz sonó a suplica- por favor.

-No puedo- susurré, acercándome más.

Mis labios rozaron los suyos por un segundo, antes de que ella me agarrara de la camisa y me acercara furiosamente a ella. Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso, que enseguida consentí. La besé furiosamente mientras le acercaba a mí, apretando mis caderas contra las suyas, haciendo que gimiéramos. Cuando mis manos empezaron a subir de sus rodillas hacia arriba, se apartó.

Me miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de morderse el labio inferior, y posiblemente, hacer la última cosa que esperaba que hiciera.

Se fue. Se levantó del sillón y corrió fuera de la sala. Me giré para mirar a Alice incrédula. Ella solo me miraba negando con la cabeza y señaló en la dirección en que se había ido. _Mierda_.

Corrí detrás de ella, su figura estaba detrás de un árbol. Caminé hacia ella intentando no hacer ruido, mientras notaba como la lluvia empezaba a empapar mi ropa.

-Bella, lo siento- que mierda dices, Edward, no lo sientes- bueno, no lo siento, no, pero siento que no quisieras.

-¿Qué no quisiera?- su voz sonó irónica entre los sollozos y me empujó, aunque a penas logró moverme de mi posición- ¡eres un estúpido! ¡Un estúpido de mierda!

-Lo sé- suspiré.

-No, no lo sabes- dijo, y repitió- eres un estúpido. Por hacerme esto.

-Siento haberte besado, pero ¡JODER! Yo te deseo, Bella. No puedo más.

-No lo digo por... eso- susurró- eres un estúpido, por hacerme esto...

-¿Qué he hecho Bella?- dije, poniendo una mano en su cintura, y mirandola fijamente a sus ojos chocolates, que en ese momento demostraban tantas emociones que era imposible no perderse en ellos.

-Por hacer que me enamore de ti con tus estupideces- soltó.

Está bien. Eso no podía esperármelo. Desde luego que no. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salió. Estaba paralizado, y podía apostar a que también pálido.

Ella solo apretó los ojos y gimió.

-No debí decir eso- me miró y después frunció los labios, esquivándome y empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia.

Pude estar minutos. Horas. Días, y ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta.

Estaba enamorada de mí. Ella. De mí. Joder.

-Vete a buscarla- dijo Emmett, detrás de mi- ¡joder Edward! ¡Hecha un puto polvo ya! ¡Vas a quedarte virgen para siempre! ¡Vamos!

Cuando llegué a la puerta blanca de la casa de Bella, tragué saliva. Ni siquiera sabía lo que yo misma sentía. Miré mi ropa, estaba hecha un desastre debido a la lluvia, que seguía cayendo con fuerza. Miré de nuevo la puerta, y después de respirar fuertemente, llamé. A los pocos segundos, se escucharon unos leves pasos acercarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No soy un play-boy, Bella- dije de nuevo-.

-Edward...- dijo, en tono cansado.

-Déjame continuar. Soy virgen. Coño, soy virgen. Aun conservo mi puta virginidad, aunque tenga diecisiete años.

-¿Vi-virgen?

-Porque desde que llegaste no he dejado de soñar con tenerte en mi cama. Solo a ti. Incluso me ha asco mirar a otras chicas. No he dejado de pensar en lo que sería despertarme contigo, acariciar todo tu cuerpo, besarte… De que te tumbaras encima de mi despues de horas y horas de sexo- suspiré y despeiné mi pelo varias veces, al colapso de un ataque de nervios- Rompí con Tanya tres días después de que llegaras. No fue casualidad. No me he acostado con nadie. Jamás. Solo te quiero a ti.

Se quedó callada mientras se sonrojaba y miré su vestimenta: un pijama lleno de agujeros, gris, que le hacía ver increíblemente tierna. Sonreí levemente mientras volvía mi mirada a sus ojos, ahora brillantes. Adorable.

-A veces he soñado con esto- admitió, acercándose a mí.

-Y yo he soñado con que fueras tú, la que se acercara a mí- dije sonriendo de lado.

-Tenía tanto miedo- susurró, cuando apoyó su frente en la mía- de que me rompieras el corazón.

-No lo haría- dije, antes de que ella volviera a juntar los labios con los míos, cuando la lluvia apremió, y un trueno sonó a lo lejos.

Levanté sus piernas envolviéndolas en su cintura y la apoyé en la pared, mientras mis manos se colaban en su camiseta.

-Edward- susurró, jadeando, mientras yo besaba su cuello- tengo... tengo que estudiar.

Solté una carcajada separándome, y ella aprovechó eso para empujarme dentro de su casa, y quitarme la camiseta. Se mordió el labio.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunté, cuando empezó a desabrochar mi pantalón sin ningun problema.

Solo podía cruzar los dedos, y rezar porque dijera que sí.

* * *

><p>Corrí por el jardín de mi casa jadeando mientras terminaba de abrochar mis pantalones y cerraba los botones de mi camisa y abrí la puerta de entrada.<p>

Mi familia, que estaba desayunado levantó su mirada y me miró interrogando. Esme se tapó la boca mirandome con los ojos desorbitados, Carlisle solo arqueó una ceja, y Emmett escupió su zumo, manchando la camisa de Alice, al observarme. Sonreí y grité al cielo.

-¡ACABO DE TENER SEXO!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este songifc, no tiene lemmon, solo lo necesario para que concuerde con la canción. <strong>**Le he añadido romanticismo al fic, ya que la cancion, como veran, tiene poco :D Además, es algo ridicula, pero a mi me gusta muchisimo. **

**En la canción, la chica no le gusta el sexo, no le gusta el chico con el que se acuesta, pero en el fic, por supuesto, se supone que Bella le encanta Edward, y el sexo con él es mas que bueno jajajaa.**

**Repito, es la cancion de The Lonely Island feat. Akon, "I JUST HAD SEX" ****tienen que escucharla, la recomiendo, en serio! es buenisima! seguro que os hará reir.**

**por cierto, recomiendo que se pasen por mi otro fic, es un long-fic, titulado "Bienvenuti a Olympia Coast"**

**espero que les haya gustado el one-shot! ****besos y abrazos!**

_**blueangel09**_


End file.
